User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the beep --Buckimion 17:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Beep Hey man, Just wanted to drop in and say fantastic work with the site - it's certainly come a LONG way since I was at the helm :-) Adam We 19:24, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, some have accused me of having all of the charm of a South American Dictator, but it's tough to run a country. --Buckimion 19:40, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Quotes It seems kind of odd to fill up a whole section of the infobox with quotes. On my wiki, we create a section for quotes and fill up the infobox with basis information (i.e: Name, age, status, occupation, hair color, eye color, etc), then create a section for the quotes. Then we kick off the article with their best/most well-known quote, and it looks fantastic http://silenthill.wikia.com/wiki/James_Sunderland. Jiyanamiki 00:47, March 3, 2011 (UTC) On this and the other Seth MacFarlane show wikis we try to keep items from getting repeated a dozen times. Major character "best of" quotes are placed in the quotes section. Longer dialog and minor character quotes are kept on the episode quotes page. --Buckimion 00:54, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :Well if that's the way you want it, that's fine. Jiyanamiki 01:27, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Movie Buckimion Thanks for all the handy info you dish out on this site. You recently answered a letter of mine concerning missing episodes in the 9 season box set, being australian we are known for being the lucky country but obviously not when it comes to having all the episodes of Family Guy. Shame! Anyway is there any chance we are going to be lucky enough to see a Family Guy movie? or is that too Simpsons! Thanks mate CK. A movie is in the works but it's not a priority project for Seth MacFarlane. I'd estimate 2-3 years before it comes out. --Buckimion 11:57, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Joke I explained the joke because the readers weren't going to get it if the only thing listed on the article was... Well, how it was listed before I edited it, not because it was a hard joke to get. Jiyanamiki 03:43, March 6, 2011 (UTC) So is the real Stewie supposed to be dead? http://familyguy.wikia.com/index.php?title=Stewie_Griffin&action=history Or is it some kind of joke like when Lois "killed the real Peter instead of the robot"? --Cell Leader 18:46, March 7, 2011 (UTC) It's intentionally unclear. Stewie could have re-absorbed his evilness, could have been replaced or any number of things. While we frown on writing things off simply as "a joke", that may also be the case here as a "gotcha" to the audience. --Buckimion 18:51, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I think a FOX-y Lady denouement-type rule should be in effect for Stewie, where because the story is over, everything is back to normal--Jack's Posse Fic 21:52, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Blocked Pages? Hi Buckimion Why are some important pages, like Peter Griffin, blocked for normal users? I suppose admins can edit them but I don't really see why you don't trust regular users. I became a user because I noticed that before I had registered I couldn't edit those pages so I thought that when I became a user I would be able to. I've already made some edits before I had registered (like adding a quotation to Tom Tucker) but I mainly edit misspellings and such. I wouldn't really make drastic changes in pages like Peter Griffin and I don't suppose anybody would. I understand that the rules won't be changed because of my remark but I sincerely would like to know the reason of these circumstances. Thank you for your attention, Krisstoffel 16:06, March 9, 2011 (UTC) The pages are only blocked in most cases for unregistered or newly registered users. Users that have been active on this wiki for more than 24 hours should not have a problem editing most pages. You're currently only showing edits made today. For better or for worse, The Family Guy wiki is a very high-profile independent wiki and attracts a dis-appropriate amount of vandalism. It has become necessary to restrict pages that have been subject to a high number of vandalism attacks.--Buckimion 16:22, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Kool-Aid Man and Woodstock Remember the Peanuts reunion in "Mother Tucker"? Charlie Brown said Woodstock was dead. Later, in "Love, Blactually", Woodstock was found to be alive, following Brian around... does this mean that Kool-Aid Man can be eligible to come off the deceased list if he shows up in a future episode?--Jack's Posse Fic 21:17, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure and that is what irritates me most. Matthew McConghey (sp?) was killed by Stewie and returned later. People still see that episode and mark him as "Deceased" even though both his character and his person are very much alive. It drives me up the wall. Right now the Stan Thompson Rule is still in flux as to what should be done. Perhaps in a few weeks we can drop it after people quit harping on the Kool-Aid guy. James Woods has faded somewhat in the same manner since the beginning of the season but hasn't gone totally away yet. --Buckimion 21:22, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Unblock Jiyanamiki I'd like to request that you unblock Jiyanamiki, who wants to adopt another wiki but can't due to Wikia's adoption rules on blocking. First of all, your blocking of Jiyanamiki on March 7th was unnecessary and brunt. I doubt she wants to continue editing after her experience here, so there's really no reason to keep her blocked for another 6 months. One aspect of being a good administrator you need to work on is "assuming good faith" -- that no one is deliberately trying to hurt the wiki and only wants to improve it. If you examine her contributions, you can obviously see that she wasn't trying to make it worse. I've known her for a while now and she's definitely not a person who would try to piss anyone off on purpose. What you should have done instead was to talk it out on her talk page. If you don't unblock her now, we'll have to use evidence against you of being a tyrant and unfairly blocking her. I doubt you want your administrator rights reprimanded by Wikia because of this. Try to cut the amount of "fucks" you use too. You don't own this wiki, you're just a user with a few extra buttons so do not say things such as "Quit moving my fucking pages around." —AlexShepherd ツ 00:04, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Jeez... 64.12.116.199? Once again, ME UNLOGGED!